Starlight, Moonlight
by Another Asian Kid
Summary: Semi Hoshi didn't exactly want to go against her brother, but she knows full well that her actions will eventually lead to that. The Karasuno Volleyball team surely weren't as powerful as her brother's team in Shiratorizawa, but she wanted to show her beloved sibling, Semi Eita, a different kind of game. Lending Karasuno a hand wouldn't be too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Balls hitting the floor. The squeaking sound of sneakers. Loud voices booming with energy.

Semi Hoshi wasn't a stranger to those.

It hadn't been too long ago when school year started - fresh and new. She particularly chose a school that her middle school classmates had not considered enrolling in, preferring on being a stranger to everyone in the beginning. Her middle school self wasn't really a forgettable one, much to her dismay. Everyone knew that kid with that big brother complex. So she wished to just drop all the big brother talk in High school, in a school where no one knew how much of an embarrassing baby she was.

Karasuno High School was that place.

Wanting to erase the 'brother loving' image wouldn't stop her in checking out the team's volleyball team anyway. Her big brother, Semi Eita, was player of that sport. He was really good at it, from what Hoshi remembers. He's a sports scholar after all, from a school she deemed as powerhouse.

She really didn't have it in mind to check the Karasuno team out. She was just out looking for a vending machine and get coffee into her system. She didn't even notice their gym at first, occupying herself with the stupid vending machine that ate her money. She kicked the red rectangular machine, hurting her foot in the process which caused her to fall down, rubbing her sore toes after removing her socks and shoes, and that's when she heard it.

"Roooollliiingggg Thunderrrrrrrr!"

Upon hearing that, Hoshi stood up, wearing her shoes and socks again and dusted herself. She looked around to see if there was anyone who would see her, and like the ninja that she wasn't, came to the gym's door quite unnoticed.

Or so she hoped.

The door opened itself, and Hoshi was face to face with a slim, tall built. A boy in white long sleeved shirt, seemingly bathed in sweat. She raised her line of sight to see the boy's face, and was surprised to see a familiar one. Her body stopped functioning at the fear of being caughts. She doesn't know exactly why she's scared at being discovered trying to sneak in, but she felt like some sort of spy in an infiltration mission, and this guy just had to open the door right when she's about to do her mission.

The boy's face was a little surprised, if the widened eyes and parted lips were any indication. His golden eyes were protected by a rectangular-framed glasses, with short blonde hair perfectly matching his eye color.

"Semi...san?" He blinked.

Hoshi finally remembers where she knew this guy from.

 _They're classmates._

But wait... what was his name again?

"Hahahaha. Oh hey there." Hoshi laughed nervously, beads of sweat forming on her skin. "I totally wasn't about to sneak a peek into your club activities, trust me. I was just lost."

She didn't know why she was getting nervous, but she felt that way anyway. Blonde glasses guy raised a brow. The guy was probably not buying whatever it is she just said, so she chose to make an awkward exit instead, tip toeing away for a bit.

"Uhh... See you in class? I guess. Bye!" Upon bidding an awkward farewell, which left the glasses guy quite surprised, Hoshi sprinted away, as far as possible from the Volleyball gym. The guy blinked for a while, choosing not to dwell too much into it. He walked his way towards the nearest vending machine in sight. He was on a break anyway. His tongue was itching to taste something other than water or sports drinks. He was a bit surprised to see a few dents on the bottom of the vending machine.

He was more surprised at the sight of an abandoned can of coffee on the vending machine's mouth, free for anyone to take.

Meanwhile, a girl with short blonde hair and quite a tall figure was catching her breath in the empty school hallways, tired after running away from the Volleyball gym out of embarrassment. A hand in her chest, and one her knee that carries the weight of her upper body. She was a failed spy. She didn't even know if what she wanted to do was considered as spying.

She was a Karasuno student for goodness sake. The guys in that gym were the Karasuno team. They were her school's representatives. Nothing wrong with wanting to watch the guys who were gonna represent her school in a sport, right?

Yet she felt guilty. Maybe because she isn't rooting for her school's Volleyball team one bit. She was an opponent of her school's team by heart. She would always go cheer for her brother and his team no matter what. She's rooting for him in the path she chose. But her school's team wasn't her brother's team. If anything, they'd be opponents. Hoshi will never cheer for her brother's opponent.

Even though she's sure her brother's team won't lose to them.

Her brother's team had been champions for many years. Karasuno's wasn't - they were fallen champions, and Hoshi doubts they'll get back up anytime soon. It wasn't a biased perspective as far as she knows. Miyagi's nationals representatives in High School Volleyball Tournaments in the past few years had been her brother's team. Karasuno is a powerhouse no more. Her brother's team is.

 _Shiratorizawa._

That was his team. His school.

 _"Why didn't you go to Shiratorizawa?"_

Hoshi flinched at the thought of that question, standing upright again. She looked around her, noticing that she was in the empty hallways of her school - soulless and lonely, especially in the orange sunset sky. She had run to this place because she wanted to hide from the Volleyball club - not that they'd be interested in following her, but she did so anyway. She walked out of the school building.

 _Wait... Where was her coffee again?_

* * *

 ** _It's my first time writing a fic in a while._**

 **Anyway, this is my first time posting anything up here. I had written this chapter one three times, and each one of them are in very different settings with very different characters. Eventually I decided to stick to this version of Chapter One. I adore Shiratorizawa very much. haha.**

 **I originally contemplated whether I'd make this story a Tsukki one, Kags, or Noya one tbh. But sticked to Tsukki, because he was the MVP on that game against the swan bbys (Shiratorizawa). I like me some tension hohoho.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"How's school so far?"_

"They have sucky vending machines. And no horses."

Hoshi sat on her bed, hugging her legs as she held her smartphone to her ear on one hand, back resting on the cream-coloured walls of her little bedroom. The voice on the other line was overlaid with static, and it was quite different with his real voice when talking to him face to face, yet she was fine with that. Whether or not his voice changes, it's still the same person. The person on the other line is still her brother - Semi Eita, her sibling older by two years, and a sports scholar of Powerhouse school 'Shiratorizawa'.

 _"If you liked horses so bad, you shouldn't have failed your test in Shiratorizawa, you know?"_ The voice on the other line said, laced with humor. Everyone knows she was capable of passing that test, yet she failed, and they all knew it was intentional. No one really understood why she did that, and Hoshi avoided any direct answers as to why she chose not to study in Shiratorizawa, but this question being asked by her brother had no other intentions - just a light hearted question, meant to keep the conversation going. Hoshi huffed as a complain, and it's almost as if Eita could see her, because he laughed shortly after that. _"Not like you aren't already buddy-buddy with the horse-riding guys. They were expecting you."_

Well, that wasn't a lie. Hoshi, in her middle school days, would often visit her brother in Shiratorizawa. He lived in the dorms so she compensated with it by visiting him at least three times a week, except when he has special schedules like tournaments. In her visits, she wouldn't visit the Volleyball Club's gym right away, and would take a detour to hang out with the horses in the horse-riding club first. They even got her a horse stuffed toy in her birthday last year, which rests on her study table. It was a cream colored toy, which resembles her light hair a little bit.

If she had studied there, she would have been a member of their horse riding club.

"Speaking of horses, I should visit again sometime." She replied, taking the horse stuffed toy with her free hand as her study table was placed directly beside her bed. Stroking the toy's fur, she added, "I tried to sneak a peek into the Karasuno volleyball team today."

 _"Oh? What were they like?"_ Eita asked, intrigued.

"Didn't really see them. Thing just happened and I couldn't." Hoshi stopped stroking her toy's fur, recalling the events earlier involving infiltration and being found out by a human french fry. She proceeds on commenting her initial thoughts regarding Karasuno's team. "They probably don't even have a fighting chance against you."

There was silence for a while. Instead of a voice, Hoshi could only hear the buzzing static noise of emptiness. Eita decides the break the awkward air.

 _"Now, now, aren't you underestimating them? Or maybe.. Overestimating my team?"_ He lets out a light-hearted laugh. " _You've been hanging with Tendou too much, huh?_ "

"I'm being realistic, you know. They aren't anything special anymore. I came here knowing they won't even be your rivals, because if I studied at a school that would rival yours, that'd be really awkward on my side." She continued. "Like, imagine me going to Seijoh."

Eita went silent for a while, as if actually imagining the scenario. Hoshi decided to aid his imagination for a bit.

"That Oikawa guy that Ushijima had been obsessing over will take me hostage and will ask for Shiratorizawa's weakness so that they can beat you guys and finally go to Nationals." She told him in a pseudo-serious tone of voice. Eita gave a light-hearted laugh, imagining Oikawa Tooru wearing stockings over his pretty face, with his team as his goons.

 _"My little sister is too mean towards other teams. Pretty sure Oikawa isn't that petty."_ There were crunching noises, probably snacks that Eita was currently indulging in, before he spoke. _"Say we actually played a game against Karasuno though, you'd cheer for us, right?"_

"Even if you find me in the audience seat in Karasuno's cheering area, rest assured my heart is for Shiratorizawa."

 _"Why are you so two-faced?"_

"Bros before hoes."

 _"Karasuno isn't your hoe! It's your school! Where did that even come from?"_

"Do you prefer 'Blood is thicker than water'?"

They had a long, animated discussion about the bible, and how Hoshi will never be the first girl to ride a unicorn. The conversation was light-hearted, full of inside jokes and random humor. Even after the day ended, Hoshi's mind still couldn't remember the name of the blonde guy in her class that belonged to Volleyball team. She wasn't even aware about anyone from her class being in the Volleyball club. _Guess they really aren't much of a big deal?_

It was only the next day that she finally finds out his name - the blonde guy's name.

When she got into class that day, it was still quite early. There was still time to start a chit-chat among friends. The hallways were crowded, filled with students who are either making their way into their respective classrooms or just hanging out by the windows in groups, contributing to traffic. She sits down on her seat in front, settling down her messenger bag near the arms of her desk. Immediately, she faces her seatmate, a studious raven-haired boy by the name of Tamaki. He'd probably remember everyone's names, as he is the vice-president of the class. Hoshi was only good at remembering people with titles.

"Tamaki-san. Do you know the names of the students in the Volleyball club?" She asks him out of the blue, startling poor Tamaki.

"Do you really expect me to remember everyone's clubs?" Tamaki responds, exasperated.

"Well, no." Her face darkens. "But you know the name of tall, blonde, glasses guy?"

"Oh? You mean Tsukishima Kei? Yeah, I think he's in the Volleyball club with Yamaguchi."

It clicks. His name is Tsukishima Kei. She doesn't really remember Yamaguchi, but she did remember that Tsukishima was never alone.

Hoshi had to admit, Tsukishima was tall, probably already at 190cm. If she had to guess his position, he would most likely be a middle blocker, as his height is advantageous in playing that position, but if the other members of the Karasuno team were also that tall, or if there's anyone taller than Tsukishima, Karasuno's blocks would have been feared even just a little. Skill-wise, she still doesn't know. He doesn't seem like a loud player. He's definitely not the Tendou type of blocker. As for Yamaguchi, she still doesn't know much about him. But she remembers that Tsukishima's friend doesn't really have much of a special height.

"Thanks, Tamaki."

In all honesty, Hoshi didn't have to go as far as to find out his name just to make that analysis. But she noted that he definitely had the potential, especially with how tall he was. She just wanted to watch out for the blonde guy. As much as she denied it, but she enjoyed comparing teams with Shiratorizawa. She likes knowing what makes people so strong, and what makes them so weak. And Hoshi was certain that Tsukishima is no Tendou when on court. The blonde guy wouldn't probably do much when pitted against Ushijima Wakatoshi, but she's curious about who'd be the better blocker.

"Good morning, Semi-san."

It's that uninterested voice again.

Hoshi, awoken from her thoughts by a familiar voice, shot her head up to see a face that's been inhabiting her mind just miliseconds ago. Glasses, and short blonde hair. Not so far away from his back was a shorter boy, freckles and long hair, with a curious look on his face. She assumes the boy was Yamaguchi.

She was caught off guard, making her yelp before muttering a response. "G-Good Morning, T-Tsukishima?"

"Why do you look like you've done something wrong every time you see me?" Tsukishima asks. He was genuinely curious at the girl's reaction from yesterday. He had greeted her a good morning as test, which is something he doesn't usually do, so when he witnessed an almost identical reaction, he wondered why it is that she's easily caught off-guard and is sweating a bucket in front of him right now. She's a nervous-wreck, and it's quite silly. At least he knows that the girl is a terrible liar if she has reactions like that.

"It's only the second time. You just startled me, okay?" She responded in a defensive tone.

Tsukishima shrugs. "That's more than once. That counts as plural." He smirks. "I would worry if someone made a face at me that could beat the screaming guy from that 'the scream' painting twice, you know?"

Well at least his ability to irritate people intentionally is a trait he shares with Tendou.

* * *

 **I'm not really living up to my own expectations in writing stories. idk if it's because I'm writing them on my phone or it's because I'm really rusty, but I wrote very descriptive stories at 11 years old that I'm still amazed how I could have written them at 11. I may be improving backwards.**

 **I also made it my self-goal to have 2k words per chapter, but can only release 1k for now. I'll be improving the length in future chappys.**

 **Thanks** **for the review and follows! I wasn't even expecting any for my first chapter. I promise to bring out better chapters in the future!**


End file.
